The Beginning of a Dead End
by Trisforce
Summary: Just Supernatural endings, made by friends, written by me . On one in the future it might be Destiel, but I'll warn before then. This is all canon stuff, too, so it's nothing ooc. Feels warning.
1. Seeing God

**So this is the most.. lively one of the Beginning of a Dead End, which is a whole bunch of Supernatural endings from multiple people. This one's from Levi.**

* * *

"Is that-?" Dean asks, eyes wincing at the gleaming light, it almost blinding him. He could barely see, like this vision was engraving his soul and his brain splitting.

"It is. We've done it." Sam grinned at Dean, setting a hand around his shoulders. It was over.. _everything_. All their lives.. it's done.

Dean and Sam were so flabbergasted, but then they looked down at Castiel, who was on his knees, almost… was he crying?

"F-father..?" His voice sounded like a child's, looking up at a parent with utmost respect. "Is it.._you_?"

After a few moments, the light faded, and Dean and Sam themselves had their heads bowed in unison.

"Yes, it's me. And it's time for you warriors to come to Heaven with me."

They all looked up slowly, seeing the pleated pants and the frail, but tall, body. Then they looked at his face.

_Benedict Cumberbatch._

"I'VE BEEN PRAYING FOR THIS!?"

Of course, that was Dean's voice, but he didn't say much more of that when he realized he got to drink all the beers Heaven could provide with his two best friends- his two family members, Sam Winchester and Castiel, the Angel of the Lord.

Sam's Heaven still included what Dean had, along with books and knowledge and bright green grass.

And Cas's was of officially the paradise of Thursday. Because the day he remembered God bringing him back home was Thursday. It wasn't much less than Sam's or Dean's- just.. _Thursday. _


	2. It's Over

**This is my favorite so far. This comes from Gabby. Feels warning, js. **

* * *

"The war is over." Castiel mumbles, head bowed down, an invisible grin appearing on his face. There was a bit of blood on his clothes, nothing the hunters weren't used to, of course. But this was angel's blood, something _holy_ on Cas, making him..unholy. But Castiel, Angel of the Lord, defined it as over, so it was. _Finally_ the angel of Thursday did something right..for everyone.

"Wh-what does this mean, Cas?" Dean asked, his breath hitching in his voice as Castiel's head beams up, a smug grin laying there. That's something Dean nor Sam have seen… something.. deliberate. "What does this mean for you? For all of us?"

Cas chuckled, taking off his trenchcoat, leaving a blood-stained shirt underneath. "It means I'm human. And..it is over."

Sam made a shrill noise escape his lips. "Over?! As in, over, _over_?!"

"Affirmative. It's nice to know these years haven't passed us by. I hope to have you two in my human life, right?" Castiel looked slightly unsure at Sam, then he looked to Dean. "We do share a more profound bond."

Dean half-smiled, more teeth and lips, and huffed. "Of course, Cas. This isn't an argument like we had with Dad. We're family now." He looked over to Sam, who nodded in earnest.

"Great. So.. are we all going back to the motel tonight-?" Castiel started to ask, then stopped. "Nevermind..I must pay a visit to an old friend. Don't worry about me tonight. I'll see you first thing tomorrow." The former angel muttered as he walked away in the opposite direction, his white shirt untucked.

He looked.. discombobulated. Castiel has been without his wings before, but now.. the whole thing was over.

"What about you, Sammy? I can't say I want to bunk with my brother tonight..because it's so nerve wracking," Dean slurred, his emerald eyes almost going into a teary pout.

"I'll find my way.." Sam said, then he was off, walking into the red sunset, the opposite of Castiel. He raked a hand in his long hair, the hair everyone loved so much.

"_O_kay-" Dean whimpered into the air, the moisture of his breath visible.

* * *

'_The war is over_,' it ran in Dean's head in a continuous loop, like a record that refused to stop playing. He almost fucking crashed the impala. Blaring Ramble On and All Out of Love, Dean Winchester, the boy who never grew up, the hero, the warrior, started tearing up and tearing apart. The war is over. What would it be like, having no hunting life with Sam? That's all they _did_ growing up..all his life meant. And Cas...oh, precious Cas..How could he live without the Winchesters defending him? Dean understood physically, but emotionally.. Could Castiel make it? Or… what if he became clingy?

No.. Cas wouldn't do that to Sam, or Dean for that matter.

* * *

Dean let the tears drip down his face, throwing his stuff down and he plopped on the bed, holding the spare feather he had of Cas's and Sam's fake FBI badge he had dropped._ The war is over. I'll see you first thing tomorrow. I'll find my way._ Everything, every single thing from tonight ran in Dean's mind, everything he could remember about life. His dad teaching him to drive, his dad's death, his mom singing about angels, Sam getting his first hickey.. Meeting Cas, seeing Sam so pissed off at him, everything he could remember.

Dean felt a perspiration mark on his head, then the same with his chin. He understood he was crying and sweating, but damn.

Until he looked up.

_"SON OF A BITCH!"_

There they were- Sam and Castiel, hanging on the ceiling, flames surrounding around them. It's too late.

_"NO!"_

Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, watching his family disintegrate.

It was over.

_The war is over._


End file.
